Lilith Bang
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — bang hwa-young • ' age ' — 17 • ' birth date ' — february 13 • ' height ' — 5'6" • ' weight ' — 130lbs • ' hair ' — black, dyed brown • ' eyes ' — brown • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — :"so-called chaos" by alanis morissette :"horse and i" by bat for lashes • ' wand ' — 9½ cherry, with unicorn hair • ' student activities ' — dance, cheer • ' favorite subject ' — charms • ' least favorite subject ' — defense against the dark arts • ' patronus ' — a blobby thingy • ' boggart ' — a muggle version of herself ''character information'' ''history'' Lilith's family is a pureblooded one that goes back many generations in Korea, her great-grandfather having been one of the most popular wandmakers in Korea, and then South Korea, and as a result, her family was always considered to be on the upper tiers. She lived a most enjoyable lifestyle, the eldest of three, and when her brothers were sent off to Yggdrasil, Lilith waited with stars in her eyes for the day her time would come. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be invited to go - none at all. After all, her family had been wizarding people for hundreds of years, and there had never been a squib in their bloodline. Never. So Lilith waited patiently for her tenth birthday, bragging to her friends that she would be just a great a witch as her mother, more famous than her great-grandfather. But as the years went by, Lilith had yet to show signs of having magic in her blood. As her brothers grew up, small occurrences had happened: things flying off the shelves in the kitchen, breaking windows when they were upset, producing a small series of sparks off of the tips of their fingers. It was when those events that happened that her parents exchanged glances, knowing smiles, and that she noticed her parents treated her brothers a bit differently. As if suddenly they had come of age, because they had showed a small spark of magic inside of them, that they had potential. But there was never a moment like that for Lilith. Every day, her parents did not press the subject, but she could tell. She would be the first squib. Lilith would not have it! Every day she would practice concentrating, hoping that a small poof of something would exit her and everyone would be relieved - herself included. Because nobody wanted to be great like Lilith did, and the anxiety of not being it was ruining her. Even her brothers could tell their little sister was obviously frazzled by her lack of progress, and the family began to watch what they said around Lilith, sensitive to the fact that she may not be a witch. Not a witch! It was simply unfair! She could not be the first squib! No, she could not be a squib at all! In fact, one day Lilith just got so frustrated that after her brother got annoyed with her and said, "you're the squib, Lilith, not me," she threatened to jump out the window - and did. When she floated softly down the ground, surprised with her descent, her brother stared at her wide-eyed and ran to get their mother. It turns out Lilith was not a squib after all. From that moment on, her brothers treated her with a mite bit more respect as the incidences piled up: breaking glass when she was upset, sparking when she got scared, little things only wizards would take notice of — and her family did, with great pleasure. On her tenth birthday, the year after, Lilith received her beloved letter, to her huge and immediate relief. Upon arrival to Yggdrasil, Lilith was sorted in Midgard, a move that did not surprise anyone but herself. Lilith quickly established her identity as a gossipy, charismatic young woman, not one that really was interested in schoolwork and can more often be found squirreled in the hallway sharing the latest news with a friend - or anyone who will stop and talk, really. ''personality'' On the outside, Lilith seems to have it all. Assertive, self-assured, and charismatic, there is hardly a student that goes by in the halls that does not know of Lilith Bang in some form or fashion. Many are acquaintances, but a good majority of people are those who have simply heard of the myth - the friend of her potions partner's roommate's sister, the kind of connection that would make Kevin Bacon jealous. When she smiles at boys, they seem to smile back; when she smiles at girls, they narrow their eyes and issue a competitive glare. Lilith seems to have it a knack for calling the shots around the school, a nature Queen Bee type that simply dominates over every person. Even her close friends simultaneously want to be her and kill her. Her good luck is, unhappily, not infectious, and it seems that everything she touches turns to gold - but only for her. She doesn't study, but manages to pull decent grades in her classes. She wears the nicest clothing. Her eyeliner doesn't smear, and when she cries, her mascara doesn't run. In flying class, first year, she descended with not a hair out of place. People will assure you she does not deserve the life she has, either. There are moments when the inner serpent inside of Lilith slithers out and snaps angrily at every person. She has a bit of a temper when she does not have her way, the very, very rare moment when things do not sway in her direction, and she has a tendency to look down on people. And admittedly, she is not the smartest person you will ever meet, though mentioning any one of her faults will instantly have her gathering her collection of connections and using whatever social strategem she has in her mind to freeze you out of the life of Yggdrasil. She has a tendency to put herself first and bulldoze over others, even if they are more deserving of it, and she is genuinely clueless and oblivious of what occurs outside of the contained world she chooses to acknowledge. She could completely offend someone and not even know about it until it traveled back to her through gossip - and then, she would cry at the injustice of it, it's hardly even something worth getting worked up about it! Fucking fourth-years. Nonetheless, she will be quick to point out her good points. Lilith is a needlessly loyal friend, once a friend, always a friend, through thick and thin and talking shit and whatever else a high school friendship must endure. Even if the relationship is somehow severed, Lilith will back up a former friend, no matter what form of betrayal took place. She remains close with her ex-boyfriends, appreciative of the memories, and is never the jealous ex-girlfriend. She is surprisingly generous to those who ask for her help, and she has been known to exhaust every source in her power to help people she barely even knows. She is relentlessly cheery and is not often seen without a smile on her face, and she always keeps her energy going regardless of what hour of the day or night it is. And even though Lilith will gossip and talk with the best of them, she never lies; she always double-checks her source, and she won't speak badly of someone unless she is sure it is true. Some people prefer to hate her, because being her friend can be tumultuous and tiring at times, and Lilith is fine with that. She understands that she is not everyone's cup of tea, that she can be a hard pill to swallow, and a dozen other things she could use to describe it. But just because you have expressed the opinion that Lilith should go die quietly in some corner, don't expect that she won't pull you aside in the hall and disclose something else she's heard, an opinion of hers, or just babble in general. What she has to say is far too important for her to care about what you think. ''schedule for classes'' :one — charms :two — english 6 :three — transfiguration :four — potions :five — physics :six — french :seven — dance ''relationships'' ''family'' Eun Ae Soon — (72) Lilith's grandmother and the woman who primarily raised her. Eun Ae is a woman of fine upbringing with a solid temperament, a traditionalist who forever laments the state of the world as it exists today. It is Eun Ae's father who was the revered wandmaker, and her own wand is masterfully crafted—she intends to pass it on to Lilith when her time comes. The two are very close, and Lilith sends an owl to her grandmother every week, leaving out the less-savory parts of her school career. Chung-Ho Bang — (50) Lilith's father is also fiercely traditional, and his marriage to her mother was an arranged one after consulting the local diviner and making sure their stars aligned properly. He is the solid rock in the family and is unmovable and unchangeable, in temperament as well as opinion. While Lilith and her father were never particularly close, he keeps a close watch over his only daughter and is often scandalized by what information he often gleans. He likes to send her Howlers in Korean. Hea Woo Kim — (47) Lilith's mother is soft where her father is hard. Formed by demureness and a gentility that seems to have skipped Lilith, Hea Woo is known for her beautiful pottery that can change shape to fit the item it is to house. Her work is both artistic and practical! However, due to the popularity of her product, she was always very busy when Lilith was growing up, and so their relationship is distant at best. She is too shy to be affectionate with her daughter or even to scold her, for fear of bringing up hidden feelings of resentment. Jae Sun Bang — (23) A graduate of Hogwarts, Jason, as he went by in Europe, is now a housewares shopkeeper in Grevda and the main source of information for Chung-Ho regarding Lilith. Something of a bully to his sister, they don't get along very well, but share many of the same traits, such as an ability to talk anyone's ear off and an obsession with themselves. He not only stocks his mother's products but other useful items, such as self-cleaning pots and pans, and some pretty stationary. Kwan-Sun Bang — (19) A recent graduate of Yggdrasil himself, Lilith and Kwan-Sun have a love-hate relationship wherein they claim to dislike each other but are found around each other the most. Kwan-Sun is the comedian of the family, often at the expense of his own dignity, and his successive failures with women only earn the digging laughter of Lilith than any sort of support that you might expect from a sister. He is currently in-training to be an Auror in Korea. ''students'' Garrett Appolyon — He doesn't like her. She spread a rumor about him that he was cheating on his then-girlfriend (a muggleborn!), one that was ultimately untrue but resulted in these two housemates into cultivating a good hate for each other. But he is Angelique's brother and she loves her Angelique, so she doesn't bash him too hard. But the truth of the matter is that she's had a secret crush on him forever that has never amounted to much. Now that they're running out of time in school, she's desperate to make him like her just as much as she likes him. Yuzuki Perreil — Aw, what a cutie. She doesn't trust her adorable face though. Lilith just knows something is going on with that trio she is a part of. Menage a trois?! How juicy that gossip would be! But she tends to leave the younger years alone, so Yuzuki is safe... for now. Ami Wainwright — A very good friend of hers from a club they're both members of! They're both kind of catty and fierce and awesome, so naturally Lilith looks to Ami as her little protege to take her place once the Korean girl graduates. Don't let her down, Ami! Angelique Appolyon — Unlike her insufferable twin, Lilith quite likes Angelique. When they are not fighting, they are complete best friends forever!... but when they do fight, watch out. They're known to get very aggressive with it! Nonetheless, Lilith loves her Angie and nobody crosses her without going through Lilith first. Ronan Bateman — Oh, she dated him once upon a time. He's a rather lovable ex-boyfriend type. To this day, they're good friends, but be forewarned that their conversations are full of a) insulting the other's sexual prowess, b) insulting the other's intelligence, c) insulting their fashion sense, and d) just plain insulting each other. Isolde Petit — What a goody-two-shoes. Yawn. Maybe when she gets more exciting, Lilith will care more for her, but maybe she's just too jealous to really get to know her. When Lilith talks about Isolde, you know it's never good news. Alexandrine Saint-Just — Blah, blah, blah. Why is she such a goody-two-shoes? Between Isolde and precious Alexandrine, Midgard looks pretty fucking boring. Doesn't particularly care for her and in true Lilith fashion, does not really try to hide it either. Xiang Ru Mochizuki — He's pretty popular with the ladies and if Lilith weren't so head over heels for Garrett, she'd probably like his best friend, Mochizuki. She can always count on him for a good time. Vienna Russell — Another do-gooder and a poor, annoying Russell. Call Lilith when she cares, please. Akinobu Tanaka — Lilith thought he was gay the moment he stepped into the studio, but imagine her surprise when she found out about his tough past! It's kind of hot, to say the least. She's fucked him once before, but they're not really friends or anything, though he's her partner once in a while. Apollo Dolingbrook — Man, hand this guy an enema, because he has something HARD up his ass. :| Cyprian Asgeir — Just a guy in her transfiguration class. She doesn't pay him much attention, but he seems a bit cocky and full of himself. He's never done her any wrong, personally, so there's that at least. ''random notes'' *Because Lilith grew up in South Korea, her English is a bit accented, though strongly influenced by all the British people she meets now. *Lilith is very generous with her expletives and peppers her everyday speech with a good dosage in order to get her point across. Sometimes she lets it slip in class, but it doesn't seem to bother her. *At any given time, it is safe to assume that the underwear Lilith is wearing is pink, lacy, and skimpy, just the way she likes it. *She was so not involved in the Room of Requirement sex scandal. Of course not. And any suggestions that she was are only met with a very nervous laugh. *Lilith's birth name, a traditional Korean name, means eternal beauty, which is what her family was hoping she would have. Category:Character Category:Student Category:Midgard Category:Pureblood